After Angel
Basically, this is what happens around 10 years after The world or nothing. New Angel Ten years after The world or nothing... I open my eyes and I'm greeted by Evanlyn, my oldest sister. She has long black hair and piercing green eyes. "Wake up, sleepy head," she smiles, tickling me. I throw the pillow at her and get up. "Fine. I was going to sleep in, since it is Saturday," I say, but shrug it off. I love my family, and that's all that really matters. I change into an acceptable outfit, hiding my back. Oh, sometimes the scars hurt, and I remember flying, but that's all the past. I have Karen and Terry, my adopted parents, and that's all I need. I walk down stairs only to find Chris, my older brother, hacking our Xbox One. Like seriously, he has to change everything. I've learned to stop expecting any of our computers to work the way they're supposed to. "Hey, Ange," Chris called. "Now we don't have to pay for Live Gold!" "Whatever," I whispered. "Are we going anywhere today?" I asked. "Yeah, since it's your 'birthday' and all. So glad you came, sis." Chris said. He looked up from the TV. "Let's go to visit the Navy." Just then, Karen walked into the room. "Happy birthday, Angel. I know Evan is driving you somewhere, but please don't do something crazy, like break the law," she gave Chris a meaningful glare, "but anyway, have fun!" "Okay, Mom," Chris yelled. Thankfully, Evanlyn walked in. "Are you ready, little Angel?" Evanlyn asked. The car keys jangled in her hand. I looked at my mom, and I knew I was ready. For the first time, we could disappear for the whole weekend, just like Max and I used to. Oh, shit, I keep thinking about Max. She hurts so much more than I thought she would. "Never better," I say. We go outside, get in the car, and Evanlyn drives us away, Chris explaining how we are going to get into a Navy base and "borrow" a stealth jet. And I can't stop thinking about Max. How I cruelly murdered her. Return from the Dead "Is it working? Oh my God!" Joseph Stallen IV yelled. "We did it! We figured it out!" His mother smiled. "Now, your father's going to need to rest before you ask him any questions." Joseph IV smiled. "Of course. But first, I need to find out what that wingless winged girl's up to." He viewed his satellite tracker, receiving the GPS coordinates of the subject's tracker. The School's decision to put trackers in their subjects greatly improved their work. "Oh, the silly thing's in a Navy base. That's easy," Joseph IV muttered to himself. "Kern, Ashley, and Red, visit the Navy base, and capture the last remaining hybrid. My father will be proud of us." "Yes sir," the three officers responded. Each led their own group to find that miserable beast. Joseph IV couldn't be prouder of the group he chose to restart the New Soviet Union, and he knew that with his father back, they would get that thing once and for all. "Now, Joseph Stallen III, how are you doing?" Joseph IV asked his father. To Be Continued Category:Alternate Universe Category:Angel World